


Glittering Gold Dust (Sweet, Sweet Honey)

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fic Exchange, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), Little Black Dress, Monster Girls, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: On the search for his missing fiancée, Leslie Kyle starts working at the Gold Saucer’s Battle Arena, keeping his eyes and ears open for information.But an encounter with two monster women gives him more than he bargained for.*Written for Little Black Dress Exchange.*
Relationships: Leslie Kyle/Jemnezmy/Pollensalta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Glittering Gold Dust (Sweet, Sweet Honey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



In the months since leaving the services of the Don, Leslie Kyle wandered from place to place, searching for answers. Tifa’s encouragement guided him onward even in his darkest days, knowing that somewhere out there, in the big wide world outside of Midgar, his Merle lived.

His recent venture brought him to the glitzy glamour of the Gold Saucer. A popular amusement park with a staggeringly high foot fall seemed perfect for gathering intel, and saving gil for the future was a nice little bonus too.

Working for the charismatic Dio proved not only insightful, but a better use of his skills. His job was being a jack of all trades, tending to the beasts being the scenes, assisting potential challengers, and generally making sure everything didn’t go to hell.

It felt significantly less sleazy than his Wallmarket gig by a long shot.

After another long and hard shift, Leslie was tasked with a last minute check of the Battle Arena before winding things down. A simple task he did countless times without major incident.

That night, he entered, but came to a halt straight away.

_ ‘Oh, no…’ _

The entrance to the Monster Pit was wide open without a soul around. Warily, Leslie reached into his pocket, shifting rapidly through countless possibilities in his head - had someone checked before him and left it open? Or been dragged in by something?

His fingers brushed against the cool Ice materia, and he shivered, trying to adjust to the darkness beyond the doors.

Something shifted, like a shadow perhaps or a trick of the light dangerously close to where darkness reigned. His pulse quickened, his grip on the chilling blue orb tightening. Assigned to all members of the Monster Pit staff, that Materia was the only thing protecting him from whatever lurked ahead.

Leslie edged closer, unsure what to expect. 

A Hedgehog Pie, easy peasy, even a Sahagin if he watched himself, but something First Class? He grimaced, contemplating if he should really call for backup.

_ ‘Nah. If it’s something puny, I’ll never hear the end of it.’ _

By the time he reached the centre of the room, the faint sounds of footsteps came from between the parted doors, and his mind whirled with possibilities.

_ ‘Footsteps… It can’t be a monster, then. Is it another person? Did they already check it out?’ _

His hands grew sweaty. Leslie watched and waited, a skill he had honed in his time during the Don’s less than pleasurable service.

After what felt like an eternity, his heartbeat pounding inside his chest, two silhouettes came into view. Anxiety began to gnaw at him, knowing only one other guard worked the night shift.

So, who were they?

“Hey.”

The once obscured forms embraced the light, revealing two women he didn’t recognise. They weren’t performers in the Battle Arena, or any other part of the Gold Saucer.

To the left was a slender blonde with long hair that trailed like a waterfall down her back. Beside her was a beauty with nightfall black hair, equally as long. They both wore shimmering golden swimsuits, and their eyes were a matching shade of baby blue.

Something about their collective stares sent chills dancing up and down his spine, but he tried to keep firm.

“Hey.” Leslie took a step forward, the hand in his pocket relaxing. “Show time’s over, ladies. We’re closing up for the night.”

His words were met with amused chuckles. The strangers drew closer, holding hands as their hips swayed seductively. With every step, Leslie felt strange, his eyes growing heavy as the air grew thick around him.

Feeling flushed, he inhaled. An intoxicating aroma, sickeningly sweet, wrapped around him, but that was not the only feeling. He found himself sandwiched between the seductive women, their voluptuous bodies pressed against him.

“What’re... you...?”

Suddenly, Leslie’s mind felt soft, like being trapped in a dense fog that no clarity hoped to penetrate. His legs trembled, and shaking his head did little to dispel the lightheadedness. Every attempt to focus on the escape door was interrupted by his uneasy gaze drifting back to  _ them _ .

_ ‘What’s happening to me?’ _

That was as far as his thoughts went because before he knew it, Leslie was on his back against the cold hard floor, excited hands tugging eagerly at his pesky clothing.

_ ‘...Huh. My jacket…? _

_ Where…’ _

In a blink, among the heavenly envisions adoring him, Leslie saw glimpses of their true nature - the hypnotic swirl in those devilish eyes, a teasing flash of their fangs behind plump lips, and a slick prolonged tongue running along his exposed stomach.

To Jemnezmy and Pollensalta, this cute little man was their helpless prey.

Leaning in, Jemnezmy batted those beautiful blue eyes his way, her hands lifting up his white shirt. Her golden locks trailed along his exposed chest with her teasing kisses. Meanwhile, the impatient Pollensalta had already straddled him, playfully rocking her curved hips with a small giggle.

A strangled moan died in Leslie’s throat, his body reacting to the friction above. To make things more embarrassing, his black cap was flicked off and unceremoniously tossed aside, revealing his spiky silver hair.

A hand brushed away his bangs, exposing him to those mesmerising blue eyes drinking deeply from his own. Reflected in their hypnotic mirrors, his sunflower yellow eyes melted like gold.

When Jemnezmy’s lips touched his, Leslie felt an initial shock of cold, but it did little to combat the burning heat spreading inside him. Then hasty hands started to unfasten his shorts, and the reality cracked through the sensual mist.

_ ‘I can’t… I shouldn’t be…’ _

His instinctive attempt to sit up, to see what the black haired girl was doing with his pants, was stopped by a firm hand pushing him back down. The sensation went from the dull thud in his head to a sharp jolt of excitement straight between his legs.

And it confused him.

Jemnezmy’s grip around his wrists kept him on the floor. Her lips whispered against his ear, that song of seduction melting the last of his lingering resistance.

That tender ache pooled inside him, so there was no further resistance when his hands were pinned over his head. Her tantalising lips pressed against his dry lips, a whimper dying in his throat.

As Jemnezmy’s ravenous tongue savoured the hot cavern of his mouth, Pollensalta’s cool breath excited his erection, firmly poised in her hand.

_ ‘...Huh…? When did…? _

__...Okay...’  
  


His brain decided time frames weren’t currently important, not when two beautiful monster women showering him with attention demanded greater importance.

“... _Nn_ …”

The sound that came from his own mouth sounded… like someone else, a soft cotton cry that elicited adoring laughter from his company. The flicker of embarrassment was overcast by the fogginess in his own mind, that still overwhelming sweet scent nearly suffocating.

But Leslie  _ loved _ it, wanting more.

And Pollensalta did just that, engulfing his erection whole. Leslie nearly screamed, his toes curling as pleasure washed over him.

Without warning, Jemnezmy released her grip, but Leslie made no effort to scramble away. His fingers clutched at the ground, trying to grasp at something,  _ anything _ . Fluttering his lashes, Leslie only made out Pollensalta’s head bobbing rhythmically, while Jemnezmy lost the swimsuit completely.

Baring everything for this amusing little human, the blonde haired sweetheart continued to sing for him, pressing his head between her ample bosom and letting one hand stroke through his hair. Every note left him fascinated, spellbound by her beautiful voice.

Leslie’s hands then wrapped around the siren, holding her close, taking in that captivating scent he couldn’t resist.

At any time, Jemnezmy could end their little game by singing a different tune, turning him into a frog, or poisoning him with a lethal poison. Instead, she lured this cute little boy in, like a fly drawn towards the sweetest nectar.

And Leslie wanted it. Bestowed with unspeakable pleasure, dominated by the softest flesh, and unable to react beyond the needy bucking of his own hips, surrendering to his desires.

However, the human wasn’t the only one wanton, Jemnezmy herself lost in the honeyed nests of Leslie’s sweet little eyes. Everything descended into slow motion, like reality was drizzled in a sticky honey.

When he felt that blissful heat around his erection  _ vanish _ , he whimpered.

Their giggling brought crimson to his cheeks, only for his breath to hitch when Pollensalta, cupping her breasts together in a teasing display, lowered herself onto the neglected length below.

And her moan was like the sweetest syrup, mingling with Leslie’s own desperate cries.

As Pollensalta began to ride him, Leslie arched his back towards that delicious heat. His pleasure-addled mind barely processed it all when Jemnezmy invited the subdued young man’s lips between her legs.

Perched upon him, when Leslie’s lips parted, Jemnezmy’s throes of pleasure were music to his ears. Everything became a feverish daze, sparkling sapphire eyes between fluttering lashes, palms running across flushed thighs before gripping more intensely with every thrust.

Somewhere within the swimming ecstasy, Leslie caught sight of Pollensalta embracing Jemnezmy from behind as she moved, her fingers tweaking and stroking her hardened nipples. Teeth dragged playfully at quivering lips, her legs squeezing with great need.

And Leslie graciously obliged, tasting the glistening bloom offered to him.

He tensed, arching into the thundering wet heat, shuddering until he could no longer think, no longer speak aside from ragged gasps and moans.

When Leslie came, crying out into the hazy hall, he surrendered to a dark wave washing over him.

xxx

Leslie awoke a short time later.

His pants were still trapped around his ankles, leaving him completely exposed. The cool air of the Battle Square caused him to shiver, his blurred vision slowly taking in shapes.

_ ‘...what?’ _

On the floor beside him was a blue crystal vial, pulsating with healing energy. Leslie blinked, then realised what it was.

_ ‘An… X-Potion?’ _

Hastily, albeit shakily, Leslie got to his feet, dressing himself, and warily checking the Monster Pit only to find it closed. Relief washed over him, knowing at the very least he would not find himself endangered by less than cordial beasts taking advantage of the opportunity.

He wiped his brow, still flushed as he plopped his cap back on, unable to believe what had just happened. Uneasily, Leslie made his way towards the exit only to find it blocked.

By Dio, in leopard print speedos and nothing more.

“Hey, kiddo,” the proprietor greeted, his eyes twinkling in the jazzy show lights. “Thought you were a goner. Everything ship-shape back here?”

Leslie gulped, feeling scrutinised by his muscular boss. He tugged his cap lower, trying to avoid his boss’ amused smile. “Yep. Door was still open, but… nothing got out.”

_ ‘...I think.’ _

Dio flashed a grin, giving him a playful thump on the back that nearly knocked him over. “Didn’t think so. They’re good girls.” Leslie flinched. “Seems you met Polly and Jem? My newest fighters.”

_ ‘Polly and Jem?’  _ That explained the new faces, but Dio’s wink made him want to shrivel up and die on the spot.

“Still with me, kiddo?” With another hearty slap on the back and a booming laughter, Dio marched out into the foyer. “Go rest up. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

Watching his boss stride off, Leslie shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping his head down as he followed Dio’s big steps. The crystal vial in his pocket served a reminder of what might have been a delirious dream.

But Leslie knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Little Black Dress Exchange for VampirePaladin. The LBD was Leslie Kyle from Final Fantasy 7R, and the prompts were him “working for Dio at the Gold Saucer” with Jemnezmy and Pollensalta.
> 
> Pollensalta is an enemy with black hair, blue eyes, and a golden swimsuit. She has an affinity with Fire, and can cast Fire3, Fascination, Cold Breath (an Ice attack,) Manipulate (Confuses the player,) and Angel Whisper (which the player can learn.)  
> Even the X-Potion is a drop by Pollensalta, and felt like a nice little joke.
> 
> Jemnezmy is a similar monster girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and also wears a golden swimsuit. She can cast Toad, Poisona, Cold Breath, and Fascination. She is accompanied by Toxic Frogs.
> 
> Fascination gave me a good way to write sex pollen/dubcon into the story, though Leslie is very much enjoying himself! It was a fun little story, especially with Dio making an appearance at the end. Writing about Leslie travelling about after the events of Wallmarket also made for an interesting story, and worked for the idea about him being at the Gold Saucer.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. 💖


End file.
